Escort Duty
Overview :"The merchant Fournival asks you look after his spoiled daughter Symone. Be warned: You've fought hydras more pleasant than this girl." Act as Symone's chaperone for a day. Walkthrough This quest becomes available after completing Land of Opportunity, or can be triggered by gaining higher affinity with Fournival prior to Land of Opportunity's completion. It may also become available after the quest Trial and Tribulations if affinity with Fournival was initially low. Begin the quest by speaking with Fournival in his house, Fournival Manor. Do note this quest must be finished in its entirety upon accepting it. If the Arisen leaves Gran Soren any time before completion it will fail. Additionally, a Flask of Water is required at a certain part of this quest so it may be wise to have one on hand ahead of time. Tour the City with Symone After speaking with Fournival, talk to Symone and reply with "Yes" to begin the escort quest. Although you can answer "No," this may remove the ability to receive the Gold Idol (see comments). Symone will begin with running down the path to the Fountain Square at the center of town. Follow her at a quick pace, but do not sprint. For the duration of this quest, keep within a close range of her, but not so close as to risk bumping into her, as this may reduce Affinity and rewards (see comments). There will be a scripted stumble-and-fall as she passes the Cathedral. Wait for her to get up, and then from this point she will walk instead of run. Walk beside or closely behind her as she moves towards Fountain Square and the Union Inn. Once near Fountain Square, Symone will stop to play a game of hide-and-seek. She will then run away in the general direction of the fountain. She can be found in one of two locations: * Behind Asalam at the Union Inn (next to the fireplace) or * Behind Arsmith's Alehouse (past the notice board, then look to the left) Find her as quickly as possible or it will cause a negative impact on her mood. Once found, speak with her once more to start the next part of the quest. In this segment, follow closely as she walks around the market to look at the various stalls. Note that she is in the habit of abruptly stopping, making it very easy for the player to accidentally bump into her, so follow a short distance behind instead of immediately behind her. She will peruse the stalls at her own pace; there is no need to interact with her at this point. After some time she will walk towards the gates leading to the Craftsman's Quarter. Speak with her again when she stops. Once at the gate she will announce that she is thirsty and desires water. Give her a Flask of Water. Taking too long may negatively impact her mood. Give the flask to her and then speak with her again to initiate the final part of the quest. In the final segment of the quest, the Arisen has to race her to the northern gate of the city beyond the Fields in the Craftsman's Quarter. Sprinting is not necessary, but be careful not to bump into her while running as doing so will negatively impact her mood. Zigzag if necessary, but do not stop moving. The race ends at the northeast gate of Gran Soren (do not leave the city). Be sure to let Symone win the race while finishing closely behind her. Back at Fournival Manor, talk to Fournival to finish the quest. Speak with Symone following quest completion to obtain any reward she feels fit to gift. Rewards Successfully completing the quest will give a base reward of up to 10,000 Gold, 7500 Experience points and 150 Rift Crystals. Be certain to talk to Symone after speaking with Fournival to obtain further rewards. Depending on how pleased she was by the Arisen's performance, she will award either a Gold Idol (very pleased), Golden Egg (moderately pleased) or an Empty Flask (displeased). Obtaining the Gold Idol Getting the Gold Idol will depend on how adroitly Symone's demands are met in this mission. Stay close to her at all times but do not bump into her, grab her, attack her, unsheath any weapons around her, perform any other actions that might lower her affinity, and be sure to allow her to win the race. Answer "yes" to Symone's question about doing her bidding. Generally, staying behind or advancing too far ahead will meet with Symone's reprimand. Stay particularly close during her inspection of the market. She and your Pawns will also comment on the Arisen's performance. Do take advantage. When required to race do not sprint, as even bumping into her may mean the idol reward is not given. Only walk or jog, never run. Again, the Gold Idol is not automatically rewarded upon completion of this quest. You must talk to Symone after quest completion to receive it as an additional reward. Quotes Fournival "My thanks, ser, and well done. I knew you were the one to ask! My daughter sang your praises. It seems the Arisen commands the hearts of more than just pawns. I shall come to you directly the next time I've a need." Symone "You will do as you're bidden. Am I understood?" "My, my. The rebellious sort, are we? So much the better. I enjoy a bit of fight in my servants...it adds spice to the dish. But you had best resign yourself, for I've made up my mind. Come, we'll begin at the Fountain Square." "Would you leave me here, ser? Just where do you aim to go? Come. You are duty-bound to escort me around the city." "You are late! What use is an Arisen who takes an age to perform a simple task?" "And what of me? What if aught had befallen me!? You'd be chased out of town, you would!" "I thank you for today. It was quite the diversion. Are you very close with my father? I should hope to see you again soon, ser. I shall allow you to accompany me any time you wish. For now, take this. 'Tis a token of my esteem. ...Pleased?" Pawn Chatter "Her father's treasure, that one." "We'd best keep Symone in sight." "We must stay close to her." "Where could she have hidden?" "Where do you suppose she's gone?" "Now the markets..." "This is certainly strange." "We've done it!" "Let's take up her challenge!" "Quick as a hare, this one. And as flighty." "At least she found some diversion today." "I fear you've made a friend of her." Notes *There is a Gold Idol Forgery in Fournival Manor - if this quest was completed and a Gold Idol rewarded by Symone, the forgery will disappear. *This quest becomes temporarily unavailable during the quests Trial and Tribulations and Chasing Shadows. *If Fournival is found guilty during Trial and Tribulations, this quest will not be available, as he will have been executed. *This quest is not available in Post-Game. *The quest may unlock by leaving and re-entering Gran Soren. Category:Sidequests